


Late evening snacks

by Jingyeomie



Series: Behind The V LIVE [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Caught in the Act, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sweet/Hot, What happens in the Kim's house stays in the Kim's house, Yugyeom - Freeform, jingyeom - Freeform, pepigyeom, yugyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingyeomie/pseuds/Jingyeomie
Summary: "His heart trembled unsettlingly as soon as he pictured Yugyeom’s face in his mind. Why was it so hard for people to notice the reality of his feelings? It felt like everyone completely disregarded everything he had done for the youngest member. Was he at fault? Did he not do enough to show how much Yugyeom meant to him?"
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Behind The V LIVE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777981
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Late evening snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiaGaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiaGaga/gifts), [jingyeomsheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomsheaven/gifts), [chyacha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyacha/gifts), [Sannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannie/gifts), [Jingyeom Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jingyeom+Nation).



> Here's another episode of "Behind the V LIVE" series! I hope you enjoy it ^.^  
> Don't forget to follow up on the rest of the series!

“What should I order for dinner tonight?”

Yugyeom was resting his back against the chair as he contemplated the wooden ceiling of his studio room, when the question crossed his mind. He had just finished his live on V-Live for his lovely fans and even after all their suggestions on what he should order for dinner, he could not make up his mind.

What if he asked Euikyum what he wanted to eat? That sounded like the best solution for Yugyeom’s First World problem.

Getting up from his desk chair in a rush, the tall boy hurried to the hallway nearly tripping over Dalkyum who was overjoyed to see his youngest owner after what felt like a long hour far from him.

“Hey little baby, are you okay?! I'm sorry, I didn’t see you coming!” – apprehensive, Yugyeom picked his puppy up and placed tons of little pecks all over his fluffy face as he apologized for his carelessness. Little Dalkyum kissed him back happily.

“Yugyeom-ah” – his brother emerged from the bathroom, combing his hair – “I’m going out for dinner with some friends, can you handle yourself alone?”

“Oh” – the younger’s face showed a hint of disappointment. He wasn’t going to have his First World problem solved after all.

“It's fine! Have fun, hyung!”

He watched his brother finish getting ready and heading towards the front door.

“Are you coming late?” – the younger asked with a little pout forming on his lips.

“Not sure, we might have some drinks somewhere else afterwards. Don’t wait for me anyways. See you!”

“See you, hyung!”

With Dalkyum in his arms, Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess it will be just you and me, little buddy… again” – he sighed, letting the puppy go free, and walked back to his studio.

As he sat back again, the figure of his handsome boyfriend popped up in his mind. Yugyeom smirked at the thought of inviting Jinyoung to his house and have dinner together. It wouldn’t be the first time he was there, but that idea was always and every single time so… exhilarating.

Yugyeom bit his lower lip while stretching out his arm and grabbed his phone which was laying on his desk. He then noticed a new message on GOT7’s group chat.

“Oh…” – slowly, his smile faded away.

~~~~

“Are you kidding me?!” – Jinyoung pounded his leg with his fist, abruptly.

He had just arrived home and was serenely relaxing on his couch when he opened Bambam’s message in their group chat.

**BB:** “Guys, LMAO!”

 **YJ:** “What”

 **BB:** “A fan asked on Jaebeom hyung’s live when he was going to marry Jinyoung hyung LMAO!”

 **YJ:** “……”

 **JS:** “😷”

 **JS:** “delulu.”

 **JB:** “lol.”

 **JB:** “I struggled to keep my cool”

 **BB:** “You completely broke the shippers’ hearts 😂”

 **MK:** “🙄”

 **JS:** “If only they knew… 👀”

 **JB:** “👀”

 **YJ:** “👀”

 **BB:** “@KimYugyeom 👀”

 **MK:** “@ParkJinyoung 👀”

Jinyoung was furious. He ruffled his hair grumpily and let out an exasperated sigh. It ticked him off that someone had the nerve to ask that kind of nonsense to JB.

His heart trembled unsettlingly as soon as he pictured Yugyeom’s face in his mind. Why was it so hard for people to notice the reality of his feelings? It felt like everyone completely disregarded everything he had done for the youngest member. Was he at fault? Did he not do enough to show how much Yugyeom meant to him?

Jinyoung couldn’t help thinking the worst of it, wondering where he lacked as a boyfriend and how he was misunderstood as being in love with Jaebeom hyung.

An incoming call from Yugyeom appearing on his phone’s screen made him jump. Without flinching, he picked it up.

On the other end of the line, a wobbly, soft voice spoke:

“Hyung…”

“Hey beautiful” – Jinyoung replied with his tone warmer once he heard the younger’s voice – “I’ve just read what Bambam sent… How are you…?”

There was a moment of reluctance before Jinyoung finally got an answer:

“I miss you”

Jinyoung sighed and shut his eyes as he felt his heart melt within him. He had heard those little words for so many times, however, his heart leapt out of his chest each and every time he heard them again. They had been together literally two days before. How come they were already missing each other that much?

“I miss you too…” – the older whispered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Do you wanna come over? My brother went out…”

The older’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes”.

Jinyoung didn't falter or even hesitate. He didn’t even wait for Yugyeom to mutter any other word. Of course he wanted to come over. He needed to see him again, to feel his warm embrace, the one he knew he could always count on whenever they were together, on those precious private moments that belonged to only them. Jinyoung wasn't willing to wait any longer to be with the one person he treasured the most. Therefore, there he was, dashing out his apartment, eager to meet the one man who had stolen his whole heart.

~~~~

Yugyeom opened the front door to Jinyoung, who carried with him food bought at a restaurant nearby, while Dalkyum bounced around them delighted to see Jinyoung again.

“Let me help you, hyung” – Yugyeom took hold of the two bags of food that his boyfriend carried with him and headed towards the dining room, putting them on the table, while Jinyoung greeted the little puppy.

As he turned back to face Jinyoung, he saw the later stepping closer to him and wrapping his hands around the younger’s waist. Jinyoung delicately kissed the younger’s lips.

“Are you upset?” – he asked, noticing an unsettling expression on Yugyeom’s face.

The younger shrugged his shoulders and looked down – “I don’t know…” – he paused a little bit and continued – “I just hate it when they ship you with Jaebeom hyung…”

Jinyoung brushed away Yugyeom’s fringe tenderly with his warm hand to look intensely into his eyes and responded with an endearing tone – “You know what? Let’s not think about it ever again” – Jinyoung sounded determined – “I was also very displeased at this, but we can’t expect much from other people” – he paused showing a little pout – “All we have to do is focus on our feelings for each other” – his eyes crinkled and a wide grin appeared on his face – “It’s a good thing that they don’t know about us, though, for the sake of our future. Let’s make it our little secret!”

Yugyeom looked up to check his boyfriend’s wonderful smile and leaned against him, resting his forehead on the older’s chest, inhaling his dazzling scent.

“Aah... I really missed you hyung” – a faint smile finally played on his lips and he looked back at his lover, nodding at him – “Yeah… but it’s not really a secret, since the rest of the members know about it”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes – “That’s because Jackson and Bambam are too loud about it”

The younger lifted his eyebrows amused - “Are you sure it isn’t because WE are too loud?”

Jinyoung chuckled fondly and his eyes roamed Yugyeom’s face, lingering on every feature of his. He was right. They didn’t bother to hide their feelings that much, especially when they were with the members. Even the staff were constantly fed up during video filming and editing because of them.

“If that’s the case, us being too loud, there you have another reason not to be upset over it. There’s none so blind as those who will not see” – Jinyoung finished the proverb in an inspired tone of voice.

Yugyeom chuckled too and hugged his hyung tightly, feeling reassured by his words, before they had their romantic dinner together.

~~~~

After an enjoyable dinner talking about how they spent their day and their plans for the next few days, the two lovebirds went into Yugyeom’s room, with Dalkyum following behind. The poor little puppy saw the door being shut in his face, a heartbreaking sight for Yugyeom, however, Jinyoung had demanded that they had some private time together.

“But hyung, he will be alone!”

“Are you dating me or a dog?” – Jinyoung retorted, visibly sulky, leaning against Yugyeom’s bed’s headboard, crossing his arms. Sitting next to the older, Yugyeom enveloped his arms around his hyung’s shoulders and placed little kisses on his cheeks.

“Don’t be jealous of a puppy, hyung!” – Yugyeom whimpered – “If I were to be jealous of the books you read as much as you are of Dalkyum…”

“That’s definitely not the same thing!” – the older interrupted Yugyeom furrowing his eyebrows while looking him in the eyes.

Yugyeom’s expression fell into a disheartened pout and his arms unwrapped from around him as he averted his gaze.

“And that is also not the same as being considered Jaebeom’s hyung spouse by literally the majority of the fandom anyway” – Yugyeom’s eyes made him look like a poor abandoned and lost puppy, whom nobody cared about.

“No, Gyeomie!” – Jinyoung exclaimed, alarmed, snapping out of his momentary jealousy – “Please, I beg you, don’t be upset over this!”

His fingers fondled Yugyeom’s cheeks and he pressed his plump lips over the younger’s lightly. Yugyeom kept the same dispirited expression yet, this time, he looked into Jinyoung’s affectionate eyes.

Jinyoung then had an idea.

“Fine, I know what to do to entertain you!” – Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows, puzzled, while following his boyfriend with his eyes. The older picked his phone, his eyes searching for something. Suddenly, 2 (Two) started playing on his phone.

Yugyeom sees Jinyoung throwing the device onto the bed and start dancing slowly to the sound of the song, adapting it to something more intimate, more… erotic.

Yugyeom quickly realized that Jinyoung wasn’t merely dancing. He was holding a whole striptease show, too good to be ignored. Despite his shyness, he was excited. Sitting back, Yugyeom quickly slid under his covers, considering pretending to be hurt more often with the purpose of being rewarded with such stunning view.

Jinyoung moves were suggestive and the way he stripped off his shirt was smooth, fitting the dance moves he had adapted just for the occasion.

“Woooow…” – the younger muttered, to which Jinyoung reacted with a seductive bite on his lower lip. His dark gaze searched Yugyeom’s, while he removed the belt off his pants. The younger smirked with a lustful twinkle in his eyes as he observed Jinyoung whipping the air with his belt. Yugyeom was the one who had performed such kind of show to Jinyoung, in several of their most heated and intimate moments, but that coming from Jinyoung was a first – in a span of time of only 2 years of dating.

Turning around, Jinyoung undressed his jeans – along with his boxers – all at once, causing an uncontrolled gasp to leave Yugyeom’s lips. Grasping one of Yugyeom's caps, which was out of place somewhere on his desk, he proceeded to dance smooth and sexily in all his glory in front of the younger, while hiding his Junior with the cap. He hip thrusted with the cap covering it and Yugyeom hid his face under the sheets, his face burning.

Jinyoung's facial expressions were naughty. Yugyeom knew where all of that was about to go. Finally, the older stepped closer and closer to the bed and unhid his shaft, putting on the cap, singing along “ _You can do anything you want, baby, I’ll let you do anything you want baby_ ”. This time, he hip thrusted closer to Yugyeom's face, provocatively, making his boyfriend giggle, aroused.

"Gyeom-ah, I brought you some-"

The door to Yugyeom's room abruptly swung opened. In the jamb stood Euikyum, carrying way more bags in his arms than what he could actually take. The sight of Jinyoung dancing to his younger brother to “2”, completely naked, with his manhood waving around, turned his face livid, his eyes wide open in utter shock. Struggling in keeping all the bags in his arms, he quickly closed the door shut back again.

There was a second of complete silence, which seemed to take forever. At that instant, Yugyeom cracked up, trying not to be as loud that it could be heard outside the room, while he had a hard time trying to hold his squeals in, barely being able to breathe.

As for poor Jinyoung, he had no time to hide himself as soon as Euikyum opened the door and closed it again. Contrary to what he had wished, his reaction was too slow.

His cheeks turned scarlet red. Dropping the cap, Yugyeom’s mortified boyfriend jumped onto the bed hysterically, snatching the sheets that previously covered Yugyeom and wrapping them tightly around his body so he would be completely hidden away from the world.

Yugyeom kept laughing, now with barely any blanket on, stolen by Mr. Park Jinyoung who remained there all curled up into the fetal position.

"STOP LAUGHING!" – Jinyoung grumbled from underneath the covers – "It's NOT funny!!"

The song finally ended. Yugyeom was now shedding tears uncontrollably.

Jinyoung felt like he couldn't leave that place ever. He was going to rot there, wrapped in Yugyeom's sheets, until his family decided to take his remains away with them.

All of that was so embarrassing, how could he even face Yugyeom's brother ever again? They already acted so awkwardly every time they saw each other, most likely since the couple was once caught kissing. Yet, this time it was even worse.

"Hyung"

Jinyoung felt the younger pulling the covers behind him, but they were strongly fastened around Jinyoung's body.

"Hyuuung!" – Yugyeom was calmer, but his tone still sounded entertained. He tried pulling the sheets away investing an extra effort into it, but Jinyoung grouched at him.

"Let me touch you hyung!" - the younger's voice now sounded so pleading and even softer than before.

Jinyoung was completely whipped for his boyfriend. He imagined his pout so vividly from behind and he could no longer stop him from trying to pull the covers away. He finally let the sheets he was wrapped in loose so Yugyeom could sneak easily in and snuggle against the older, embracing him from behind. Jinyoung felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt his boyfriend holding him tight and pulling him closer to his body. Yugyeom placed a soft kiss on his shoulder and rested his face on Jinyoung’s back. The touch of Yugyeom’s hands on his skin, the ticklish feeling of the younger’s hair against his back, all of it felt so good.

"I'm sorry, hyung" – Yugyeom whispered, planting a new kiss on his back. Jinyoung had goosebumps when he felt his boyfriend’s lips.

"Doesn't your brother know how to knock on doors?!" – he mumbled frustrated.

"Uh... I usually leave the door open. So... not really" – Yugyeom giggled softly.

Jinyoung exhaled harshly. The younger kissed his shoulder again but this time his lips lingered there, wandering gently towards the tender skin of Jinyoung's nape. His hand slid slowly down the side of his boyfriend’s torso, to his bare-naked thigh and fondled it. The older, once more, felt shivers running down his spine, but, again, the same thought he had before crossed his mind: he had to leave that house ASAP, preferably without encountering his older brother.

"You have to help me getting out of here unnoticed, Gyeomie" – the older uttered suddenly, sitting up.

"Oh..." – the younger let out, disappointed, sitting up too, taken aback by Jinyoung’s sudden reaction – "You want to leave now?" – Yugyeom’s tone reflected his hurt feelings.

As the later pushed aside the sheets to get up from the bed, Jinyoung quickly exclaimed – "Wait, baby!" – he grasped the younger's arm and pulled him closer, embracing him with his arms and forcing them two to lay down once again. Jinyoung rested his head on his pillow, his arm around Yugyeom’s chest, while he stared at the handsome boy lying next to him. The older’s eyes roamed his face, his dark eyes, his fringe hiding his forehead, to his blushed pink cheeks, finally settling on his mouth.

Yugyeom gazed back. Then, his head moved closer and closer to Jinyoung's. Slowly closing his eyes, his lips met his boyfriend’s gently, moving over them calmly. His hand moved softly to Jinyoung’s back and slid down in a warm caress. The older wasn’t embarrassed anymore. At that precise moment, he forgot about his surroundings. It was like nothing had just happened. In their own little world, there were only Yugyeom and him, no one else.

He returned the warmth of his lover’s kiss, tasting his mouth passionately, inhaling his alluring fragrance. Having started out delicately, Jinyoung’s lips became more demanding, longing for more, turning the kiss wetter, seeking for a bigger closeness between them. The fact that he was already naked didn’t help him control his lust. When their mouths parted, the lovebirds pressed their foreheads against each other’s, catching their breath.

“What should we do now?” – Jinyoung asked carefully, his eyes indirectly pointing out to the fact that he was naked – and hard – while Yugyeom was fully dressed.

Yugyeom looked down at Jinyoung’s manhood in full bloom and grinned naughtily. His hand, previously holding Jinyoung’s back, reached his length enveloping it. Yugyeom could feel Jinyoung’s blood pumping wildly down there. In response to his loved one’s grip, and knowing they had to be fast helping each other relieving themselves out, Jinyoung moved on top of Yugyeom, straddling him, and brushed his lips against his, once more, while his eagerness and desire for the younger grew bigger and bigger.

Responding to his craving, Yugyeom’s arms surrounded Jinyoung’s neck and angrily pushed him closer so they could kiss deeper. Their tongues found their way into each other’s mouths, just as Jinyoung’s hand found its way into Yugyeom’s jeans. The touch of his hand felt divinely to the younger. Only then he realized how much he needed that. Briefly separating their mouths, Jinyoung helped Yugyeom taking off his shirt and kissed him back again without hesitating. His free hands unbuttoned and unzipped Yugyeom’s jeans, and he set Yugyeom’s length free once he pulled his jeans and boxers just a bit down, enough to stroke him comfortably. Yugyeom gasped in a moan against Jinyoung’s lips, and his fingers trailed from his nape along his shoulder, chest, breathtaking abs to, finally, grab his boyfriend’s hard dick. Both started rubbing first at a slow pace, then speeding up exactly at the same time, at the same pace, panting intensely as they kissed each other passionately, occasionally nibbling each other’s lower lips.

The couple was on cloud nine. They felt like they could get lost forever in that moment, just by the touch of each other’s hands, the feeling of their skins touching each other’s bodies, their lips desperately tugging on each other.

Jinyoung’s mouth let his partner’s rest and headed down, towards Yugyeom’s neck. He planted deep, wet, and prolonged kisses on his neck, while both their hands kept stroking each other’s lengths harder, faster. He heard Yugyeom’s heavy breaths turning into moans and harsh gasps and he himself couldn’t control his own groans from coming out. That was a sign that the orgasm was about to burst out for both, anytime soon. Leaning his forehead back against Yugyeom’s, both lovers looked at each other’s faces contorted with pleasure.

“Jinyoungie…” – the younger whimpered, trying to keep his moans down, but failing. The older’s let out another desperate moan in response, as the heat hit him hard. A few more strokes and they hit the climax moaning contently, finding each other’s mouths again.

Jinyoung fell to the side and they laid there for a few minutes feeling each other’s presence, their hands still filled with semen. Turning his face to observe Yugyeom’s traits, Jinyoung sighed deeply and his cleaned palm caressed Yugyeom’s cheek. His lips then planted a kiss on the younger’s forehead.

“Thank you for making me so happy, my love” – his voice left in a soft whisper.

Yugyeom blushed, nodding with a shy and endearing smile – “You make me the happiest in the world too, Jinyoungie-hyung”.

Jinyoung smiled delighted. However, he suddenly noticed a little smirk appearing on Yugyeom’s face. The younger was now glancing over the door.

“What’s on your mind?” – the older asked, suspicious.

“Oh, nothing much” – Yugyeom responded, looking sideways at Jinyoung. – “I’m just curious about how disturbed my brother is”

Jinyoung’s face hinted at how he suddenly got struck with the reality of what happened before they played with each other.

“Darn it, Kim Yugyeom” – Jinyoung stood up in haste to dress up, crimson painting his cheeks, while the taller boy held back his laughter. He reached a towel he had always by the bed side, wiped up his hands and threw it at Jinyoung. He then put his shirt back on, pulled his jeans up and stared at Jinyoung silently. Despite teasing him about his brother having caught him red-handed, Yugyeom knew he had to deal with him later. Probably also during family reunions. Just the thought of it made him way too nervous.

As the older stepped closer the door, already fully dressed, waiting for his boyfriend to lead the way, Yugyeom walked close to him and jumped into a hug, catching him unaware. Rubbing his nose against Jinyoung’s, the younger boy simply whispered – “I love you”

Jinyoung was still grumpy, but he turned his grumpiness into a pout and murmured back – “I love you too, baby” – before they locked lips tenderly.

Interlocking their fingers, Yugyeom opened the door slow and silently, and peeped into the hallway, feeling like it was safe enough to lead Jinyoung out of his room.

Not so safe, Yugyeom thought to himself, when they were halfway to the front door and heard Dalkyum running and yapping happily to them. All of a sudden, the door to Euikyum’s room opened and he scanned Jinyoung from head to toe judgmentally, as if checking if the guy he previously saw in the raw hadn’t forgotten to cover any little part of his skin. An awkward feeling hovered over the three of them. The couple immediately untangled their hands. Jinyoung’s cheeks burned scalding hot and all he could do was bow lightly at his boyfriend’s intimidating older brother. Jinyoung knew they should have stuck to meeting each other at his house so, at that moment, he made up his mind: he would never come back to the Kim’s house, ever again. He had to drag Yugyeom to his house every time so he would never more have to encounter Euikyum in his life.

As Yugyeom finally led Jinyoung out of his house, and after blowing him a little kiss goodbye, he turned around crossing his arms and staring at his brother, waiting for him to blurt out another one of his inappropriate comments.

“I brought you snacks” – he threw at his younger brother. Then, he squinted his eyes – “But I guess you’ve already been served”

“HYUNG!” – Yugyeom whined at his brother’s brazenness, feeling his face flush deeply – “Listen... you didn’t see anything, are we clear?”

Yugyeom didn’t sound threatening, he never does, but Euikyum couldn’t care less. He shrugged his shoulders – “They’re in the kitchen” – he retorted, unbothered, returning to his room and shutting the door behind him, leaving behind Yugyeom, staring dumbstruck at his door, and little Dalkyum, with his tongue hanging out, looking clueless at those strange human beings.


End file.
